We Found Love
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: "Porque depois de todos os problemas que aconteceram, depois de tudo... Ele ainda amava Francis. E, talvez, mais do que o francês jamais o amaria." - Franadá, acontecimentos históricos de 1940 a 1992, Matthew centered.


**Hetalia não me pertence, nem a música usada. Mesmo esquema de nomes de sempre: Amèlie - Mônaco/Michelle - Seychelles/Scott - Escócia/Leon - Hong Kong. Aconselho que escutem We Found Love, da Rihanna, para entrarem no clima - mas uma dica, escutem a partir de 1976, acho que fica melhor e é. Presente para meu bro lindo do mundo, Falks. Boa leitura!~**

* * *

**— 1940 —**

* * *

Aquilo não foi um pedido de Francis, muito menos de Matthew. Arthur tinha decidido levar o francês para sua casa. O governo francês tinha fugido para Bordéus com a invasão nazista na França. Se não fosse por Arthur ter encontrado o francês insconciente na sua antiga casa, Ludwig teria levado-o junto como prisioneiro de guerra.

Matthew, quando acordou naquela manhã, não esperava ver o seu papa deitado na cama de Arthur. Tinha chegado na porta com a bandeija de café da manhã, e quase deixou a mesma ao ver o inglês fazendo sinal de silêncio.

O canadense ficou surpreso, mas logo ficou apreensivo. Não conversava com Francis desde que ele o abandonou nas mãos de Arthur - sim, abandonou, porque ele poderia muito bem ter pegado Matt de volta quando teve chance.

— Dad, o que ele está fazendo aqui? — Matthew sussurrou, olhando para Arthur.

— Paris foi tomada, son, eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho lá — O inglês respondeu — Ele ainda é da família, ok? — O canadense olhou para Arthur, incrédulo.

— Como quiser — Falou, deixando a bandeja em cima da mesinha de Arthur e saindo, dando passos pesados.

Por mais que quisesse esquecer, Matthew não conseguia.

* * *

— _Bonjour, Matthieu_. — Francis cumprimentou o canadense, se sentando na mesa com ele e Arthur.

— _Good morning_. — Matt respondeu com ironia, olhando para o seu café da manhã.

E nada mais foi dito.

Durante o café da manhã, Arthur e Francis trocaram alguns olhares, preocupados. Ambos sabiam que Matthew tinha uma certa raiva do francês por não ter lutado por ele no passado, mas ele não sabia da verdade.

— Vou sair. — Matt falou, se levantando da mesa.

— Aonde você vai, _fils_? — Francis perguntou.

— Não me chame de filho. E não é da sua conta, tenha certeza disso. — Após falar isso, o canadense saiu de casa, batendo a porta.

* * *

"Merda de chave que não quer entrar", Matthew pensou, então finalmente a chave entrou. Ele destrancou a porta, entrando em casa e quase caindo.

Assim que saiu de casa naquela manhã, foi encontrar seu tio, Scott. Ficaram juntos até de noite, então resolveram ir para um bar. Matthew acabou ficando bêbado, e sua sorte era que o escocês estava com ele, então o levou até em casa e foi embora.

Tinha pegado aquela mania de Arthur. Toda vez que o inglês ficava irritado, bebia até desmaiar. Matthew bebia e fumava — já que não tinha como morrer com câncer ou cirrose, não faria mal se acabar nos vícios.

— Matthieu, é você? — Francis perguntou, aparecendo na escada.

— Vá dormir — O canadense xingou, fechando a porta e cambaleando até o sofá.

— M_on Dieu_, você está bêbado!

— _Va te faire foutre_ — Matt respondeu, se deitando no sofá e fechando os olhos — Você não esteve do meu lado quando precisei, e agora eu não preciso da sua ajuda,_connard_.

Francis ficou um pouco chocado. Matthew não adquiriu apenas o lado beberrão de Arthur, mas também o seu linguajar.

— Eu não preciso de você — Matt falou, se virando e tampando o rosto com uma almofada — EU NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ!

Francis, então, saiu da sala, deixando um canadense bêbado no sofá, gritando coisas em francês e inglês a noite toda.

Mas o que ele não ouviu foi um pequeno sussurro que Matt deu quando parou de gritar e começou a chorar.

_"Eu te amava, droga..."_

* * *

**— 1941 —**

* * *

A notícia do que aconteceu em Pearl Harbor deixou os residentes da casa de Arthur alarmados. Alfred estava bem fisicamente, mas seu emocional estava abalado.

Mas não era nada comparado ao estado de Arthur.

Quando soube, o inglês se trancou no quarto. Apenas Francis conseguiu falar com ele - e mesmo assim, tarde da noite. Matthew ouviu pouca coisa, apenas sabia que Arthur estava preocupado com Alfred e, ao mesmo tempo, magoado com Kiku.

Quando os dois falaram sobre o lado ruim de Kiku, Matt se lembrou de algumas coisas que ouviu quando era mais novo. Seus pais o disseram que toda nação tem um lado escondido, e quando este lado toma conta da nação, é difícil fazê-la voltar a ser quem era antes.

Quando o canadense foi dormir, parou para pensar nisso. Arthur tinha o seu lado pirata, Kiku tinha aquele lado cruel, Ludwig, Feliciano e Gilbert pareciam estar afetados pelo seu outro lado. Será que Francis, quando o abandonou, também estava do outro lado?

* * *

**— 1944 —**

* * *

Francis estava indo embora. Iria lutar com o seu exército pela libertação de Paris. Matthew estava em seu quarto no segundo andar, vendo, pela janela, Francis se despedir de Arthur. Os dois pareciam sussurrar algo. O canadense queria saber o que estavam falando, mas não tinha coragem de sequer se despedir do francês.

Antes de ir embora, Francis olhou para a janela do quarto do canadense e seus olhares se encontraram. O francês acenou para Matthew, mas ele simplesmente virou as costas e saiu da janela.

— Se Paris for liberta, eu volto. Ai contaremos a verdade para ele. — Francis falou para Arthur, finalmente indo embora.

O inglês ficou um pouco apreensivo no começo, mas então se acalmou. Claro que Francis voltaria. "Vaso ruim não quebra", Arthur pensou, subindo as escadas e andando pelo corredor. Mas ao passar pela porta do quarto de Matthew, ouviu um barulho de choro. Baixo, mas sim, conseguia escutar.

Naquele momento, compreendeu o que acontecia, mas preferiu dar privacidade para o canadense. As coisas seriam melhores assim.

* * *

Sentiu um alívio tomar conta de si ao saber as novidades. Paris estava livre. Agora sim poderia contar a verdade para Matthew. Subiu as escadas correndo, mas ao abrir a porta, sua expressão se fechou.

— _Son_? O que está fazendo? — Arthur perguntou, olhando para a mala em cima da cama do canadense.

— Eu estou voltando para meu país, _dad_. — Matt respondeu, parando por um minuto para respirar fundo — Eu tenho coisas para fazer lá. E estou com saudade do meu irmão.

Era mentira e Arthur sabia muito bem disso. Ele era livre, podia ir aonde queria e só estava morando com o inglês por questões afetivas. Não podia segurar mais o canadense.

Mesmo assim, sentiu um aperto no coração. Matthew era diferente do seu irmão até no jeito de ir embora. Enquanto Alfred se revoltou e acabou com o elo deles de uma forma repentina, Matthew estava indo de forma pacífica, sem deixar traumas ou magoar o inglês.

— Você não vai me abandonar também, não é, Matt? — Arthur perguntou. O canadense o olhou, sorrindo.

— _Never_.

Naquela tarde, o canadense saiu da casa de Arthur. E poucos dias após sua ida, Francis chegou. Grande foi a sua decepção ao saber que Matthew estava indo embora.

* * *

**— 1945 —**

* * *

Hiroshima e Nagasaki. Matthew foi o primeiro a falar com Alfred. Queria simplesmente socá-lo até ele cair em si. Usou todos os argumentos que tinha, gritou com o irmão até perder a voz, mas tudo que ouviu foi uma frase simples, curta e fria.

— Zipangu não pensou nisso ao atacar Pearl Harbor.

Zipangu... Era assim que chamavam o outro lado de Kiku. Alfred levantou a cabeça e encarou Matthew. Seu olhar era simplesmente assustador.

O canadense, então, saiu da sala de Alfred, tomando seu caminho para Londres.

* * *

Leon estava na casa do inglês, cuidando de Arthur. Pelo que ele falou, o inglês estava em seu limite. Apesar de ter conseguido Hong Kong de volta, Artie e seu irmão, Scott, brigavam todos os dias.

— Qualquer coisa é motivo de briga — Leon falou, se deitando na cama. Matthew estava na outra cama, olhando para o amigo — Pelo que ouvi, um dos principais motivos é o Kiku, mas ainda não entendi porque Scott estaria brigando com Arthur.

— Será que tem algo a ver com o antigo envolvimento dos dois? — Matt perguntou, tirando os óculos e se deitando de barriga para cima.

— Não sei. O que posso dizer é que Arthur está muito chateado com Scott, e que o nosso tio fez alguma coisa de errado.

Aquilo era estranho. Matthew estava começando a pensar no assunto quando o amigo chamou sua atenção.

— Eles também falam muito de você. Principalmente quando Francis vem pra cá.

— Não quero saber dele — Matt respondeu, colocando as mãos no rosto — Não ligo se Francis se importa comigo.

— Bem... Pode ser que você ligue para o que eu descobri. — Leon sorriu, olhando para Matt. O tom de voz do chinês chamou a atenção do canadense.

— Desembuche.

* * *

**— 1976 —**

* * *

Michelle foi embora. Matthew estava em sua terra quando soube que a sua prima tinha se libertado. Depois do tempo que passou na casa de Arthur, precisou pensar em algumas coisas, então voltou para sua casa na primeira chance que teve - e se trancou lá desde então.

Leon o explicou a história toda. Francis teve sim a chance de aceitar Matt de novo, e ele quis. Mas o seu superior disse que não seria favorável. Simplesmente isso. Arthur estava disposto a deixar Francis ter Matthew. Mas o superior de Francis...

Ao se lembrar daquela história de novo, Matt quis chorar. Ele tratou Francis mal durante muito tempo. Era uma atitude infantil de sua parte.

Apesar disso, não conseguia simplesmente voltar atrás e pedir perdão por tudo. E, também, não podia simplesmente seguir em frente e mudar sua postura porque... Porque mesmo? Ele não tinha um motivo em especial.

Quando Michelle proclamou sua independência, ela visitou Matt. E, também, o contou sobre como as coisas estavam na Europa. O clima estranho e hostil era algo comum lá. As pessoas pareciam todas desconfiar uma das outras.

De certa forma, a América estava do mesmo jeito. Seu irmão estava estranho, quase não falava mais com Matt. Só falava quando queria alguma coisa, e isso estava irritando Matthew. A única coisa legal que acontecia era quando recebia presentes de Hansen. O holandês, a quem havia abrigado durante a ocupação dos Países Baixos, sempre mandava flores e bebidas.

* * *

**— 1986 —**

* * *

A abertura da Copa do Mundo foi linda. Era a primeira vez que o Canadá participaria, Matthew estava ansioso - principalmente porque o seu time tinha ficado no mesmo grupo do de Francis.

Assistia a todos os jogos, torcendo internamente para alguns times e rindo da derrota de alguns. E quando chegou a vez do seu time, estava ainda mais ansioso - os líderes dos países que jogavam iam para uma sala especial para verem os jogos. Se quisessem ir acompanhados, podiam, mas a maioria escolhia ir sozinho.

E aquele foi um dos casos.

Francis entrou na sala usando o uniforme completo do seu time. Matthew usava apenas a blusa do seu time - e não contaria para ninguém, mas estava usando três pulseirinhas com as cores da bandeira da França, vestindo uma blusa de frio por cima para que ele não visse.

— Olá Matthieu. — O francês o cumprimentou, sentando-se no sofá no meio da sala.

— Olá Francis! — Não esperava um cumprimento educado do menor, então ficou surpreso com a resposta.

— Você está bem? — Francis perguntou, olhando para o canadense. Ele sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça.

* * *

— Você mereceu a vitória — Matt falou, se levantando do sofá e sorrindo para Francis — Seu time jogou muito bem — Esquecendo-se das pulseiras, Matt tirou sua blusa de frio.

— O seu também, Matthieu. — Francis sorriu.

— Eu tenho que ir, combinei de sair para beber com o tio Scott e mais alguns amigos... — O canadense olhou para baixo — Foi bom te ver Francis. Até mais! — Acenou para ele e saiu da sala, correndo.

Quando ele acenou, Francis viu as pulseiras. Ficou sentado no sofá durante algum tempo, pensando. O que será que foi aquilo?

* * *

**— 1992 —**

* * *

E a União Soviética finalmente acabou.

O clima no mundo estava ficando melhor, finalmente. Não que isso tivesse impedido Matthew de frequentar a casa de Francis durante aqueles anos todos. Tentava, uma vez ao mês, passar um final de semana em Paris, especialmente na casa de Francis. Depois de alguns meses, Francis começou a fazer a mesma coisa, indo para Québec ou Vancouver uma vez por mês.

Foi inevitável que aquele sentimento antigo de Matthew voltasse. Porque depois de todos os problemas que aconteceram, depois de tudo... Ele ainda amava Francis. E, talvez, mais do que o francês jamais o amaria.

Para comemorar a separação da URSS, Alfred fez uma festa. Convidou todos os países - e, como quem gostava de provocar, até Ivan, seu grande rival durante o século XX, foi chamado. Era de se esperar que fosse um evento muito grande.

— _Bro_, você vai ver, todo mundo vai amar a minha festa, hahaha! — Alfred falou, entrando no quarto do canadense e começando a mexer em seu guarda-roupa.

— Tomara que sim... Al, o que você está fazendo? — Matt perguntou, se virando para o outro.

— Procurando um perfume que você usa sem- — O americano parou, segurando as três pulseirinhas de Matthew — _Bro_, o que é isso?

Matthew corou antes de, constrangido, expulsar Alfred de seu quarto.

* * *

— O seu irmão sabe mesmo como festejar, não? — Amèlie falou, cumprimentando Matt.

— A-Ah... Tia Amy. — Matt a cumprimentou, sorrindo — Faz tanto tempo que não te vejo.

A monegasca sorriu, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Francis já chegou, deve estar fazendo alguma idiotice com o Antonio e o Gilbert — As bochechas de Matt coraram — Não precisa esconder nada de mim. Já está na cara.

— N-Não sei do que você está falando. — O canadense respondeu, rindo nervosamente.

— Você e o Francis são tão parecidos... — Ela riu, colocando uma mão no ombro dele — Porque não aproveita que o Scott já foi atrás do Kiku e que eu vou falar com a Michelle para ir atrás do meu irmão?

Matt corou mais, então continuou olhando para a garota na sua frente. Sim, ela sabia de tudo. Dava pra ver. Amèlie piscou um olho e saiu de perto do Matt. Ele viu quando ela foi até Michelle e falou algo com ela, então as duas saíram juntas.

* * *

— Gostou da festa, Francis? — Matt perguntou.

— Foi ótima. Só acho que seu irmão poderia ter colocado mais vinho — Os dois riram.

Matt estava dirigindo o carro, indo para sua casa. Francis tinha combinado de passar a semana lá, e como ele tinha dirigido, o canadense pensou que seria melhor se ele dirigisse. Assim que chegaram na casa de Matthew, os dois subiram para o segundo andar. Francis foi para o quarto de hóspedes enquanto Matt tomava banho no seu quarto.

Assim que saiu do banho, foi procurar um desodorante em seu guarda-roupa... Então achou as pulseiras.

Amèlie tinha razão. Estava na hora de fazer alguma coisa.

* * *

Francis saiu do banho e se enxugou com a toalha que Matthew o emprestou. Sorriu levemente ao ver o pequeno bordado da bandeira no pano. Ele era tão patriota, mas não chegava a ser extremista quanto o chato do seu irmão.

— Francis... Podemos conversar? — O francês olhou para a porta, um pouco assustado. Pensou que ele já estivesse dormindo.

— Só um minuto, vou colocar uma roupa.

Francis colocou uma roupa íntima e calça, então Matt entrou no quarto. A bochecha de ambos coraram com aquela atitude.

— F-Francis, eu... — Matt estava adorável com aquele pijama vermelho e branco que tinha escolhido — _Papa._

Assim que ouviu o seu apelido antigo, Francis olhou para o canadense certamente assustado. Não ouvia Matthew o chamando daquele jeito desde que ele era seu _Nouvelle France_. Enquanto o francês se perguntava o que estava acontecendo, ele olhou para a mão do canadense, então viu a pulseira do jogo da copa.

— Matthieu? — Francis olhou para ele de novo.

— _Papa, je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé_. Q-Quando você me abandonou, eu pensei que não me quisesse mais e... M-Mas o Leon me contou tudo e... Eu fui tão infantil, papa..._Mon Dieu, papa, s'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi, je suis désolé... Je t'aime, papa, je t'aime..._

Francis ficou chocado, mas seu estado de choque durou pouco. Ele sorriu e foi até Matt, o abraçando forte.

— Está tudo bem, _mon fils_. Foi tudo minha culpa, eu devia ter te contado antes... _Je t'aime aussi, mon amour, mon fils. Je t'aime beaucoup_... — Matthew retribuiu o abraço na mesma intensidade.

Então, surpreendendo Francis, separou um pouco do francês — uma distância que serviu apenas para unir seus lábios aos do francês. Também deu passos para trás até os dois caírem na cama, rindo.

Dessa vez, Francis não deixaria Matthew ir embora.

* * *

**— We found love in a hopeless place —**

* * *

**Dessa vez, eu não vou colocar as traduções porque é muita coisa. Então, let's go to Google! -nts Cara, eu fiquei horas pesquisando pra escrever essa fanfic. E deu coisa pra caramba, o que é incomum. Mas enfim, caso vejam algum erro histórico, ortográfico ou gramatical, me avisem.  
...Agora vem a dedicatória melosa. LKJFSGHKJFSHLD FRÈRE, EU TE AMO, É. PORQUE TU É LINDO, MARAVILHOS HNG, CARA, EU QUERO TE DAR UM SOCO, MAS QUERO SAIR GIRANDO POR AI CONTIGO SDFKLGJSKLDFLKDS Sério, frère, tu é foda. Morre, deaba. -n KLJDFSHLK Enfim... Mereço reviews? :3**


End file.
